


Une âme à sauver, un monde à changer

by KarenKilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mention suicide, Molly Weasley Bashing, Past Child Abuse, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville Londubat ne se remet pas de la mort de son ami Harry Potter, sa compagne lui parle alors d'une solution. Retourner dans le temps, élever le petit Harry Potter et tout faire pour éviter la guerre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue : reécrit

Fermant la porte de la chambre de son fils adoptif et se dirigeant vers le bureau de son fiancé, Mary ne put retenir un soupir en le voyant en train de boire. Neville buvait souvent ces derniers temps, il avait parfois bu un verre le soir avant, particulièrement lorsque les souvenirs de la guerre devenaient trop douloureux, mais depuis la mort de Harry, Harry Potter, il avait augmenté, buvant tous les soirs, un verre devant une photo de Harry. Elle comprenait, elle avait été proche de Harry mais n'ayant pas fait Poudlard comme son fiancé, son lien avec Harry était moins fort.

Mary en effet avait étudié la magie à Avalon pendant dix ans, les élèves d'Avalon commençaient à leur sept ans. Elle avait rencontré Neville à la bataille de Poudlard, comme elle était nommé, Voldemort et ses hommes avaient plusieurs fois essayé d'attaquer leur école et plusieurs des élèves et des professeurs avaient voulu aider à le battre une fois pour toute. Mary avait un peu aidé dans les combats mais elle avait surtout aidé dans la guérison. Elle y avait été depuis un moment déjà lorsqu'une furieuse Professeur MacGonnagal était entrée dans l'infirmerie traînant derrière elle Harry Potter et Neville Londubat. Poppy Pomfresh s'était de suite chargée de Harry Potter tandis que Mary s'occupait de Neville qui avait reçu de multiples blessures rien qu'au cours de la bataille, mais il avait aussi des blessures datant des jours précédents, ou plutôt des mois étant donné que l'école de Poudlard avait été sous la coupe des mangemorts. Outre le jour de la bataille, elle continua à soigner Neville au cours des mois suivants, lorsqu'il fut blessé en cherchant les mangemorts qui avaient réussi à s'échapper, de même que les raffleurs. Il vint la voir pendant quelques temps pour de simples égratignures avant de se résoudre à lui demander un rendez vous, elle accepta volontiers et ils étaient toujours ensembles aujourd'hui, cinq ans après.

Harry Potter avait été un ami proche de Neville et donc une personne importante dans leur vie, tout au long des années. Elle et Neville avaient commencé à vivre ensemble un an et demi après leur rencontre, au Manoir Londubat bien sûr pour le début, suite à l'arrestation de beaucoup de monde Neville avait proposé qu'ils aillent plutôt loger sur un cottage qui était sur le terrain du Manoir. Mary avait volontiers accepté, voulant être dans un endroit un peu plus chaleureux et moins empli de souvenirs pour Neville, de ses parents et d'Augusta, Harry était venu habiter avec eux sept mois après l'installation de Mary et trois mois après le déménagement dans le cottage. Lui et Teddy, il avait vécu avec Andromeda Tonks jusque là à 12 Square Grimauld, mais Andromeda avait succombé à une crise cardiaque. Harry ne s'était pas remis de la guerre, entre ça et la mort de Andy, Neville lui avait proposé de venir vivre avec eux. Il avait besoin d'être entouré pour lui mais aussi pour Teddy, son filleul dont il avait eu la charge. Neville avait été un des rares à avoir encore des contacts avec le dernier Potter. Il y avait eu une énorme dispute avec les Weasley peu après la bataille, Molly avec l'aide de Albus Dumbledore, avait volé beaucoup d'argent dans le coffre de Harry, surtout le coffre familial. Ça et le fait qu'il ne voulait pas se remettre avec Ginny, l'avait brouillé avec la famille Weasley et Hermione qui avait prit le parti de Ron.

Il n'avait pas été difficile pour les fiancés de voir que Harry allait plus mal qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé auparavant, il ne souriait plus qu'à Teddy et même ça, ça devenait rare. Neville et Mary firent de leur mieux pour l'aider à sortir de la dépression, mais c'était en vain, il s'était donné la mort six mois auparavant. Il avait fait un testament pour s'assurer que Teddy serait entre de bonnes mains, pour qu'il ne lui arrive pas la même chose qu'à lui même avec les Dursley, il confiait la garde de Teddy au couple.

Neville ne se l'était pas pardonné, une part d'elle même s'en voulait aussi pour ne pas avoir essayé plus tôt, Harry avait été un ami cher pour elle aussi, néanmoins elle était plus concernée par Teddy qui avait un peu de mal à accepter l'absence de Harry dans sa vie, et surtout par Neville qui était dévoré par la culpabilité. Harry avait tellement fait pour lui, surtout quand ils étaient jeunes, que la simple idée qu'il n'avait pas été un assez bon ami le détruisait. 

"Chéri." elle appela en entrant dans le bureau où il était assis, mais il était trop plongé dans ses pensées pour l'entendre. "Neville." 

"Um. Mary, que se passe t'il ? Teddy va bien ?" demanda Neville en sortant de ses pensées, faisant même geste de se lever à la mention du jeune métamorphomage.

"Il va bien, je viens de le coucher." elle se hâta de le rassurer ne voulant pas qu'il s'inquiète inutilement.

"Que se passe t'il alors ? Mary tu as l'air étrange, y a t'il un problème ?" il demanda en se rasseyant

"Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça Nev, on ne peut pas continuer ainsi." elle dit en le rejoignant pour s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté du sien

"Comme ça ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" il demanda sans comprendre 

"Tu ne peux pas continuer à t'en vouloir ainsi chéri, écoute je t'en prie. Je t'aime ça n'a pas changé, mais c'est parce que je t'aime que je refuse de te voir continuer comme ça, tu sombres, ne le nie pas. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes en dépression." elle dit de suite, continuant en le voyant sur le point de l'interrompre

"Je m'en veux mon cœur tu le sais, j'aurai du..."  il commença 

"On a fait beaucoup pour lui, je m'en veux aussi parce que je tenais à lui, mais tu sais qu'il allait très mal, même avant la bataille, c'est toi qui me l'a dit. Entre les Dursley et les plans de Dumbledore vis à vis de Poudlard et Voldemort, il avait trop subi, trop de malheur." elle rappela avant de regarder ses mains nerveusement 

"Mary, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Neville en lui prenant les mains pour l'arrêter, il connaissait sa fiancée et savait qu'elle ne faisait cela que lorsqu'elle était hésitante 

"Nous pouvons peut être faire quelque chose." elle admit en le regardant à nouveau dans les yeux 

"Quoi donc ? Il est mort, nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour l'aider." il demanda surpris par ses paroles

"Oui, il est mort dans notre temps." elle reconnut 

"Nous ne pouvons pas retourner dans le temps, tous les retourneurs de temps ont été détruit à la fin de ma cinquième année." il rappela, comprenant de suite ce qu'elle voulait dire

"Oui, je le sais, tu me l'as déjà dit. Crois tu vraiment que les sorciers sont les seuls à avoir une connaissance suffisante de la magie pour s'intéresser et surtout étendre leurs connaissances de la magie temporelle ?" elle demanda ensuite un peu sarcastique 

"Qui ?" il demanda un peu soufflé par l'idée 

"Les gobelins, tu sais que je suis proche de Ragnok et Drangbok." elle demanda attendant qu'il ait acquiescé pour continuer "Ils sont les chefs de deux clans gobelins."

"Oui tu me l'as dit, mais je ne vois pas ..." il dit en fronçant les sourcils 

"Tu sais qu'ils me considèrent comme une sorte de sœur, je parle souvent avec eux pour mon métier mais aussi pour simplement discuter. Je leur ai parlé de nous assez souvent depuis la mort de Harry, que tu t'en voulais et moi aussi je m'en veux. On était pas les meilleurs amis du monde mais... je tenais à lui. Ils ont du me prendre pitié je sais pas vraiment, mais ils m'ont parlé de la chambre du temps. On ne peux pas retourner à sa naissance où juste après la mort de ses parents, mais nous pouvons aller jusqu'à dix sept en arrière, à savoir 1986. C'est le maximum qu'ils peuvent faire." elle expliqua 

"Comment ont peux aider Harry alors si on ne peut pas sauver ses parents ?" questionna Neville

"Nev, ça n'est pas un voyage aller-retour. Ils peuvent nous y envoyer mais une fois dans le passé, ça sera notre présent, nous ne pourrons pas revenir à ce temps là." elle admit "Le temps est fixé dans un sens, une seule action peut tout changer, simplement fermer une porte peut avoir des conséquences, alors agir pour sortir son parrain de prison pour qu'il se charge de Harry, tu imagines ?"

"Quel est ton plan alors ?" demanda Neville après un moment 

"Mon plan ?" demanda incertaine Mary 

"Je te connais mon cœur, tu ne m'en parlerais pas si tu avais un plan, tu es trop serpentard pour ça. En plus tu ne me proposerais pas ça à la légère, surtout pas au sujet de Harry." dit Neville avec un léger sourire

"Heureusement que je ne suis pas allée à Poudlard alors, tu n'aurais rien voulu à faire avec moi." répondit taquine Mary

"Donc le plan ?" il répéta 

"Oui, je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, surtout avec Dumbledore et tout ça, mais je crois, je crois qu'on devrait adopter Harry." elle expliqua

"Il y a Sirius Black, c'est son parrain." protesta Neville "Harry a toujours voulu vivre avec Sirius."

"Je sais ça, il m'en a parlé aussi, mais attends d'accord. Je ne doute pas que Sirius Black aime Harry, c'est quelque chose de sûr, mais peut on être vraiment sûr qu'il aime Harry et pas le fils de James ? Harry l'a dit lui même, qu'il n'était pas entièrement sûr de ça et en plus Sirius a une confiance presque aveugle en Dumbledore, n'abandonnerait il pas Harry si le directeur lui demandait ? Surtout que Dumbledore peut faire pression sur lui avec la tentative d'assassinat sur Rogue qui a eu lieu durant leur sixième année." elle pointa "Nous ne voulons pas que Dumbledore puisse ne serait ce qu'un peu, contrôler Harry non ?" 

"Hors de question oui, il a tout fait pour que Harry se sacrifie comme un bon petit pion. Tout pour qu'il soit sous son contrôle." reconnut avec colère Neville qui s'était levé et faisait des allers retours dans la pièce

"Nous pourrions éviter cela, il n'a aucune prise sur nous dans le temps et il en aura encore moins maintenant vu qu'on sait qui il est au fond. Avec nous pour gardiens, Harry serait protégé de la presse, des mangemorts et aussi de Dumbledore. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne doit pas avoir de contact avec Sirius, il mérite bien sûr d'avoir un lien avec cet homme et surtout par lui avec ses parents, juste je ne veux pas qu'il devienne une marionnette." elle expliqua regardant son fiancé toujours assise 

"Je suis avec toi bien sûr. Cependant je ne comprends pas, comment pourrait on avoir la garde de Harry ? Qu'on le veuille, ou plutôt qu'il ne le veuille ou non, il est le Survivant, Dumbledore et le ministère vont le vouloir sous leur coupe. Ils ne laisseront pas des étrangers s'occuper de lui. Surtout des étrangers sans papiers." il pointa 

"Vis à vis des papiers, les gobelins nous les fourniront, et Madame Trescan, la directrice, nous soutiendra si on lui explique la situation. Elle gardera le silence et je doute que ce soit l'histoire la plus étrange qu'elle ait entendu honnêtement." elle contra

"Dumbledore ne se laissera pas faire, il a eu beaucoup de poids politique." rétorqua Neville

"Si on joue bien nos cartes, que les Dursley veuille bien nous céder légalement la garde de Harry, ce dont je n'ai aucun doute avec ces porcs, mais passons. Si nous agissons discrètement, on peut avoir quelques mois avant qu'il ne l'apprenne. Figg sera sans aucun doute le plus gros soucis mais ça peut s'arranger sans trop de difficulté." elle commença à expliquer 

"Et si on arrive à le cacher ? Qu'est ce qu'on fera quand il s'en aperçoit ?" il demanda un peu plus calme

"On peut avancer que Dumbledore a placé Harry chez les Dursley, qu'il n'a jamais vérifié comment il allait même après avoir placé Figg dans la rue, et qu'il a été abusé. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui se manquait, surtout quand tu voyais les Dursley. Dans le même temps on parle à un journaliste, peut être même Rita Skeeter afin que quelqu'un écrive sur le passé de Dumbledore." elle expliqua 

"Sournois, mais brillant." s'émerveilla Neville en revenant s'asseoir pour entendre la suite "Mais Sirius, il pourrait contester la garde non ? Je doute que Dumbledore ne le sorte pas de prison pour avoir une prise sur Harry." 

"Si nous réussissons à la garder quelques mois discrètement alors nous pourrons prouver qu'il est bien chez nous et avec un peu de chance épanouie même." elle répondit avec un sourire 

"Donc Sirius aura moins de chance vu qu'après Azkaban il ne sera pas en grande forme. Encore moins stable mentalement. Surtout contre nous, une famille stable, encore plus avec Teddy avec nous." il comprit

"Exactement." elle sourit 

"Tu es absolument géniale." il répondit avant de l'embrasser ce à quoi elle répondit avec plaisir, ils passèrent un moment ainsi, Neville la bougeant pour qu'elle soit sur ses genoux. Ils étaient en train de réfléchir chacun de leur côté au plan de Mary.

"Quel est le plan pour gérer Voldemort ? Je ne crois pas à la prophétie mais Dumbledore oui et on ne doit sous estimer aucun des deux, surtout vis à vis de Harry. Si on peut gérer les horcruxes nous même, bien que certains peuvent poser problème vis à vis de leur localisation, on ne doit pas oublier les mangemorts et le pouvoir qu'ils ont." dit Neville

"Non tu as raison, nous ne devons détruire sa base de pouvoir." elle confirma 

"Comment peut on..." il commença avant de réaliser "Nous dévoilons aussi son passé, beaucoup de membres des anciennes familles refuseront de suivre à nouveau un fils de moldu, même si il est un descendant de Serpentard, encore plus vu que beaucoup d'anciennes familles ont été perdu au cours de la guerre, quel que soit le camp qu'ils aient choisi je sais que ça n'a pas plus à certains, même aux mangemorts. On doit aussi dévoiler le fait que Crouton ait aidé son fils."

"Oui." elle confirma, elle savait qu'il réagirait ainsi, l'homme avait aidé à torturé ses parents après tout "On doit aussi gérer le souci des mangemorts qui ont évité Azkaban, certains sont un peu trop bien placés. Suggérer d'interroger les mangemorts prisonniers vis à vis des noms qu'ils connaissaient, et leurs crimes, le tout sous Véritasérum pour s'assurer que c'est bel et bien la vérité. Je suis sûre que Amelia Bones sera ravie de le faire, et elle ne sera probablement pas la seule."

"Pour notre identité tu y as pensé ? Je ne peux pas dire que je suis un Londubat, ma grand mère connait toute notre lignée du côté Londubat et Flarre." il raisonna

"J'y ai pensé oui. On pourrait utiliser un nom quelconque, mais je me suis dit qu'on pourrait utiliser le mien. Ma mère ne savait même pas qu'on descendait des Lefay, ça aurait l'avantage de nous donner un certain pouvoir politique." elle pointa "Le moi du passé, ne l'a appris que quand je me suis enfui pour mes 15 ans, donc on a un peu de temps avant que ça ne soit un problème et avant ça je pourrais peut être faire quelque chose par rapport à mon géniteur." 

"On pourrait donc utiliser les sièges Lefay au Magenmagot, ça nous donnerait un certain pouvoir politique. Nous aurions besoin d'être marié par contre." il pointa en passant sa main dans le dos de sa fiancée 

"Oui, si tu veux attendre je peux comprendre et chercher une autre solution, il n'y aucune obligation." elle commença uniquement pour être interrompue par Neville qui l'embrassa

"Chérie, je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'épouser pour que tu restes ma fiancée éternellement. Je t'aurai épousé un mois après notre rencontre si je ne m'étais pas retenu, ou plutôt si Harry ne m'en avait empêché afin que je ne te fasse pas partir en courant. Il m'a conseillé d'attendre et je suis heureux de l'avoir fait vu que tu es avec moi." il dit en la regardant droit dans les yeux, heureux de voir de l'amour dans les yeux bleus violets de sa fiancée "Je t'épouse quand tu veux, où tu veux. Ma question c'est veux tu le faire maintenant ou dans le passé ?" 

"J'aimerai que Luna soit là." elle avoua "Elle et Roff, de même que Seamus et Susan."

"On pourrait demander à Minerva de nous marier." il proposa "Et avoir la cérémonie dans les jardins du Manoir, le jardin Sud est particulièrement beau en cette saison." 

"Ça me semble parfait. Un pâté de poisson, du magret de canard à la confiture avec de la salade, qu'en dis tu ?" elle proposa ensuite

Ils discutèrent encore un peu de ce qu'ils voulaient pour le mariage avant de décider d'aller se coucher. Ils avaient un fils, adoptif ou non, hyperactif dont ils devaient s'occuper le lendemain. En s'endormant le soir, ils avaient de l'espoir pour la prochaine fois depuis des mois.

 


	2. Installation

Les préparations pour leur départ dans la passé, Mary et Neville s'organisèrent et ils rangèrent toutes leurs affaires sans problème. Ils avaient expliqué à Teddy qu'ils allaient déménager, Teddy avait compris que ses parents adoptifs voulaient améliorer les choses et il avait promis d'être prudent. 

Luna était venue leur dire au revoir et leur souhaiter bonne chance, ce fut un moment très triste mais elle savait qu'ils avaient besoin de faire ça et elle ne pouvait pas partir. Son père avait besoin d'elle. 

Ce fut vite le jour du départ, et de leur mariage. Luna pouvait donc y assister ainsi que Ragnok et Dangbrok. la cérémonie fut brève mais émouvante. Ragnok donna ensuite une lettre à Mary pour expliquer sa présence et qu'elle obtienne l'aide des gobelins. Dangbrok lui donna un bracelet qu'il avait lui même fait et qui la déclarait de sa famille et de celle de Ragnok. Ils sortirent ensuite de la salle de rituel, il n'y avait plus que les trois, Teddy était dans les bras de Mary et Neville avait les bras autour de la taille de sa femme. 

Il y eut une sorte de chant puis un flash et ils disparurent de leur temps pour réapparaître en Février 1986, 17 ans avant leur propre temps.

Ils n'eurent guère le temps de se stabiliser sur leurs jambes après le voyage, en effet ils étaient menacés par des gardes gobelins. Comprenant ce qui se passait Mary passa Teddy à Neville et s'avança pour parler, elle baissa les yeux en signe de respect.

"Nous sommes navrés d'arriver ainsi, nos noms sont Mary Lefay Londubat, voici mon mari Neville Londubat et notre fils adoptif Teddy Londubat. Nous avons eu l'énorme honneur d'être ami des gobelins dans notre temps, et pour changer les choses, des actes graves et des morts inutiles, les chefs Ragnok et Dangbrok nous ont proposé de nous renvoyer dans le temps. Ce que nous avons gracieusement accepté. J'ai ici une lettre écrit par Ragnok pour confirmer mes dires et voici un bracelet forgé par Dangbrok, qui signifie que je fais partie de sa famille."

A ces mots les gobelins semblèrent choqués un d'entre eux prit la lettre et sortit de la salle. Il revint une demi heure plus tard accompagné par Ragnok et Dangbrok, les jeunes bien sûr. Ils regardèrent le bracelet, qu'elle n'enleva pas. Enlever un bracelet gobelin voulait dire renier la famille offerte, une très grave insulte. Après avoir répété son histoire, elle fut menée avec Neville et Teddy dans le bureau des deux chefs, Teddy dans ses bras pendant que Neville portait leurs sacs. Il y avait une limite à réduire les choses.

Leur histoire fut confirmé et après une rapide discussion avec la directrice d'Avalon Lady Liara elle accepta de les couvrir et adapta les résultats des deux adultes comme s'ils étaient sortis d'Avalon cinq ans plus tôt. 

Ils ouvrirent ensuite un compte à Gringotts, et ensuite allèrent se coucher dans un hôtel moldu. Où ils purent enfin se poser et se rendre compte de ce qu'ils avaient réussi a faire. Ils étaient dans le passé pour tout faire pour empêcher une guerre. Mais même ça ne les tint éveillés longtemps. 

 

Le lendemain matin après le petit déjeuner, Neville alla se renseigner sur les maisons à vendre, il espérait pouvoir acheter celle qu'ils avaient dans le futur mais ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion. Il eut cependant l'heureuse surprise en discutant avec l'agent immobilier de découvrir qu'elle était en vente. Elle était parfaite, tout comme dans son souvenir, à l'écart du voisinage moldu, avec un grand jardin avec une serre. Deux étages, une grande cuisine, six chambres, il n'eut même pas besoin d'appeler Mary pour savoir ce qu'elle en pensait avant de savoir leur réponse. Elle était tout aussi enthousiaste que lui. Il fit donc une offre. Il était prévu qu'il signerait dans trois jours les papiers, il avait promis une compensation en échange de la rapidité. 

Les trois jours passèrent vite, Mary alla régulièrement voir les gobelins, Ragnok et Dangbrok avaient beaucoup de questions, mais elle était ravie de voir qu'un lien se développait rapidement entre eux. Neville quant à lui les voyait aussi mais dans un cadre plus professionnel, il voulait continuer à s'occuper de plantes et de fournir Saint Mangouste et certains Maître de Potion comme avant. Les gobelins l'aidaient volontiers.

 

Une semaine après leur voyage temporel, ils avaient une maison, qui était presque emménagée, merci à la magie, et ils étaient prêts à adopter Harry, les gobelins avaient promis de les aider avec ce délicat problème, ils détestaient l'idée qu'on fasse du mal à un enfant.

Ils n'avaient pas de plan précis pour enlever Harry aux Dursley, ils comptaient beaucoup sur la chance. Et ils avaient raison parce que juste comme ils marchaient devant 4 Privet Drive un cri de douleur se fit entendre, Neville s'avança et toqua à la porte, Mary et Teddy derrière lui, ce fut Pétunia Dursley qui répondit. Elle avait l'air agacée d'être dérangé. 

"Que puis je faire pour vous ?"

"Nous avons entendu un cri, avez vous besoin d'aide."

"Non je vous remercie. Je vais devoir m'excuser j'ai un plat sur le feu." 

Elle tenta de fermer la porte mais à cet instant un gémissement de douleur, suivit par le bruit de coup et Neville entra, la poussant au passage. La scène sur laquelle il tomba le rendit furieux. Harry était couvert en sang, son bras semblait brisé, et Vernon se tenait au dessus de lui l'air furieux, n'ayant pas vu Neville il tenta de refrapper le petit garçon mais Neville le repoussa à main nue, pendant ce temps Mary examinait les blessures de Harry.

"Tu vas bien m'écouter espèce d'enfoiré, nous allons emmener le petit avec nous et avec un peu de chance il n'aura jamais plus à revoir ta sale gueule. Je reviendrai demain ou après demain et vous signerez des papiers pour dire que vous me cédez sa garde. Nous n'irons pas voir la police de votre monde ou du notre parc que ça risquerait de le mettre en danger pour le moment."

"Comment osez vous me parler sur ce ton, alors que vous êtes .."

"Je suis un sorcier oui Dursley et je me débrouille bien donc je fermerai ma bouche avant de dire quelque chose qui me donnerait envie de te lancer un sort. Surtout étant donné le fait que je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est de te faire du mal après ce que tu as osé faire à un gosse."

"C'est un monstre."hurla Vernon

Neville ne se contint plus il donna un coup de poing dans la tête de Vernon qui tomba par terre. Il aurait probablement fait plus si ce n'est pour Mary qui intervint.

"Chéri on a pas le temps pour ça, il a besoin de soins plus approfondi rapidement."

_Point de vue de Mary durant l’interaction_

Elle se pencha sur l'enfant, Teddy à ses côtés qui ne comprenait pas tout. Mary était horrifiée, elle savait qu'Harry avait été abusé mais elle n'avait jamais compris que c'était à ce point, en l'examinant elle vit que la seule raison pour laquelle il avait survécu c'était grâce à sa magie.

"Maman qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"Teddy, tu peux attendre deux minutes s'il te plait je dois le soigner."

"Oui maman."

Il se recula un peu mais resta près de sa mère inquiet. Mary se pencha sur Harry qui avait les yeux ouverts et la regardait avec crainte.

"Harry, je m'appelle Mary, je veux te soigner et t'emmener loin d'ici. Tu es d'accord."

Il fit un léger signe de la tête mais il grimaça de douleur. Comprenant qu'il avait surement heurté sa tête fort sur le sol elle se dépêcha d'agir. Tout en parlant doucement à Harry, lui expliquant qu'elle était une sorcière et quelle partie de son corps elle allait soigner.

Elle appela Neville pour le faire arrêter, Harry avait besoin de potions et de repos dans un endroit calme, sans compter que Teddy était inquiet.

Ils partirent, Neville leva Harry prudemment dans ses bras et ils sortirent dans la rue, marchèrent un peu avant de transplaner chez eux. 


	3. Un fils de plus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais pas si j'ai bien réussi a expliquer au niveau du voyage temporel.  
> Teddy est né en Avril 1998, j'ai décidé qu'il était né le 18 avril donc en 2003 il va avoir cinq ans bientôt vu qu'ils vont le voyage en février  
> Il remonte 17 ans dans le passé et ils arrivent en 1986  
> Harry qui est né en 1980 aura donc 6 ans en juillet.  
> Il a donc un an de plus que Teddy  
> Quand a Teddy il est vrai que quand il est né il aimait bien le bleu mais en grandissant avec Mary et Neville il aura les cheveux blonds comme Neville ( je me fie aux livres pas aux films)
> 
> Je m'excuse par rapport au langage. Je ne sais pas comment un enfant de quatre ou cinq ans doit parler donc je le fais parler normalement. En utilisant juste des mots simples  
> Désolé

Neville transplana avec Harry chez eux et Mary suivit avec Teddy dans ses bras.

Harry regardait autour de lui paniqué mais son corps ne voulait pas bouger. Mary sentant sa panique fit signe à Neville de le poser sur le canapé. Il le fit, dès qu'Harry fut sur le canapé il tenta de se lever mais tomba, ses blessures n'étaient pas toutes soignées et il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Mais il était terrifié. Mary et Neville échangèrent un regard et Neville sorti avec Teddy de la pièce. Harry regardait pendant ce temps autour de lui comme un animal piégé.

"Harry, tout va bien, je ne te ferai aucun mal, tu veux bien que je m'approche?"

"Qui êtes-vous?"

"Je m'appelle Mary, je veux juste te soigner, je te le promet. Je peux m'approcher de toi ?"

Harry fit un léger hochement de la tête et elle s'approcha, elle dut soigner de nouveau des blessures qui s'étaient ouvertes, Harry l'observait sans rien dire. Il se figea lorsque Neville revint dans le salon avec un sac où ils gardaient les potions. Mary se leva doucement pour le récupérer et se rapprocha tout aussi doucement. 

"Harry, j'ai besoin que tu avales une potion pour moi d'accord ?"

"Des potions ? Désolé."

"Harry, tu peux poser toutes les questions que tu veux ça ne me dérange pas d'accord ?"

Harry la regarda un moment pour toute trace de mensonge mais il ne voit dans ses yeux qu'une tendresse et de l’honnêteté. 

"Qu'est ce qu'une potion ?"

"Une potion est une sorte de médicament que l'on crée avec plein d'ingrédients et des instructions précises."

"Pourquoi vous voulez m'en donnez madame ?"

"Tu peux m'appeler Mary et me tutoyer Harry. Par rapport à ta question tu as perdu beaucoup de sang et en buvant cette potion rouge tu auras davantage de sang en toi. Ce qui est nécessaire pour que tu guérisses. Par contre je te préviens c'est infect."

Harry hésite un peu mais il finit par saisir le flacon et par le boire il fait une grimace ensuite et Mary se lève pour aller chercher un verre d'eau et elle en profite pour prendre un cookie. Harry saisit le verre d'eau avec reconnaissance mais il a besoin d'être rassuré plusieurs fois que c'est bon avant de saisir le cookie. Il le savoure n'en ayant jamais mangé et elle le regarde faire avec un sourire triste. Elle attends qu'il ait finit avant de reprendre la parole.

"Harry, j'ai besoin de passer une pommade sur tes blessures et de les bander."

"Non c'est bon ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi."

"Harry je me doute que la situation doit être confuse pour toi mais je ne considérerai jamais que c'est bon quand un enfant est blessé devant moi. Et tu es un enfant Harry, tu mérites que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi, et je maintiens ça ne me dérange pas, maintenant est ce que tu veux bien enlever ce T Shirt s'il te plait."

Harry obéit et Mary se mord la langue pour s’empêcher de maudire les Dursley, Harry est encore très tendu et elle ne veut pas l'effrayer ou qu'il croit qu'elle est en colère contre lui.

"Très bien Harry je vais te passer de la pommade dans le dos, ça peut piquer un peu mais ça soulage et guérit la blessure très rapidement. Pendant ce temps pose moi toutes les questions que tu veux. D'accord ?"

"D'accord. Comment on a fait pour arriver ici ? Le monsieur n'a pas utilisé de voiture ni rien."

"Eh bien Harry c'est une réponse assez simple. Vois tu la magie existe."

"Mais oncle Vernon dis toujours que ça n'existe pas." Il se rend ensuite compte qu'il l'a interrompue et se fige s'attendant à un coup. Mary se force encore à ne pas réagir et à continuer ses mouvements avec douceurs.

"Ton oncle a menti Harry, réfléchis il n'y a jamais eu des choses qui se produisaient autour de toi et que tu ne pouvais pas expliquer ?"

"Hier je me suis retrouvé sur le toit de mon école et je sais pas comment ça se fait mais oncle Vernon était furieux. Ce genre de chose ?"

"Oui, hier tu t'es peut être envolé ou alors tu as fais comme mon mari tout a l'heure et tu as fais ce qu'on appelle transplaner. C'est une sorte de téléportation. Et si tu as fais ça c'est parce que comme lui, comme notre fils Teddy et comme moi tu es ce qu'on appelle un sorcier."

"Je suis un sorcier moi? Mais non c'est pas possible je suis juste un monstre une maladie un poids je ne peux pas être un sorcier."

"Harry regarde moi s'il te plait." Elle attends qui se retourne avant de mettre son doigt sous son menton pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. "Harry, ce n'est pas une blague et je suis très sérieuse. Tu es vraiment un sorcier. Ce que ton oncle et ta tante t'ont dit est faux sous toute la ligne. Tu es un petit garçon qui m'a l'air très gentil et si il y avait un monstre a Privet Drive ce n'était pas toi mais eux. Ce qu'ils t'ont fait et impardonnable et inexcusable. Tu n'es pas un poids, tu n'es pas une maladie tu es juste un petit garçon de cinq ans. Tu comprends."

"Ils ont mentis ?"

"Oui ils ont mentis."

"Je suis pas un monstre ?"

"Non tu es différent d'eux parce que tu as de la magie et que eux non. Mais si avoir de la magie fait de toi un monstre alors j'en suis une aussi."

"Vous êtes pas un monstre." s'écria Harry effaré qu'une personne aussi gentille et jolie avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux bleu foncés puisse être considéré comme un monstre. 

"Ben toi non plus alors."

"Mes parents ils étaient des sorciers eux aussi ?"

"Oui ils étaient des sorciers, de bons sorciers d'après ce que je sais."

"Et ils sont vraiment morts dans accident de voiture ?"

"Non Harry, tes parents étaient des héros. Il y a quelques années il y avait une guerre entre sorcier et tes parents se battaient. Ils sont morts en te protégeant et ils ont du t'entourer d'une protection parce que tu as réussi à repousser et faire disparaître le meurtrier de tes parents."

"Mes parents étaient des gens biens ?"

"D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire c'étaient des gens biens certains les considèrent même comme des héros."

"Mon père était pas alcoolique alors ?"

"Non Harry."

"Pourquoi ils ont mentis ?"

"Je ne sais pas quelle relation ta tante avait avec sa sœur mais ça a pu jouer dans la façon dont elle se comportait avec toi. Elle était peut être jalouse de ses pouvoirs. Et puis les gens craignent ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Ils avaient peut être peur de ta magie. Je ne peux rien te dire avec certitude, je ne les connais pas."

"C'est ma faute alors comme ils le disaient."

"Non Harry, écoute moi, ce qui est arrivé n'est en aucun cas ta faute. Il n'y aucune excuse valable pour frapper un enfant."

Harry lutta pour ne pas pleurer, oncle Vernon n'aimait pas quand il le faisait mais pour la première fois, dont il se souvenait, un adulte le réconforta. Mary en voyant les larmes serra Harry contre elle attentive aux blessures. Après un moment d'hésitation Harry se serre davantage contre elle et pleure. Elle ne lâche pas, passant une main dans ses cheveux elle murmure des paroles de réconforts. Harry finit par s'endormir, épuisé par les événements de la matinée, dire que ce n'était même pas onze heure. 

Sentant le corps d'Harry se détendre, Mary attendit un moment et après être sure que Harry dormait bel et bien elle le prit dans ses bras et se leva. Elle monta au premier étage et l'emmena dans une des chambres, les six étaient au premier étage la première était celle de Mary et Neville ensuite venait celle de Teddy et encore une autre où elle déposa le jeune enfant sur le lit. Elle le borda et sortit de la pièce. Trouvant Neville et Teddy. Ce dernier qui demanda de suite d'être pris dans les bras, elle le fit.

"Comment va-t-il ?" demanda Neville inquiet 

"Il aura besoin d'une potion nutritif deux fois par jour pendant au moins un trimestre pour prendre du poids et pour avoir une chance qu'il puisse avoir une croissance normale. Les blessures seront soignées d'ici samedi prochain, une semaine.Je peux me procurer des baumes pour faire disparaître la plupart de ses cicatrices. C'est les blessures mentales qui prendront le plus de temps."

"Mais tu es optimiste ?"

"Si il accepte l'idée de vivre avec nous et qu'il voit un psychologue oui je suis optimiste. Les Dursley ont fait des dégâts mais à cet âge là je pense que ce n'est pas irréparable. Espérons juste que le procès sera dans longtemps. Tout dépend de lui."

"Croisons les doigts alors."

"Maman, maman ?"

"Oui Teddy ?"

"Je vais avoir un frère alors ? Un frère avec qui jouer ?"

"Avec un peu de chance oui. Si il est d'accord bien sûr."

"Oui !!!"

"Au moins lui est content de la situation."

"C'est pas surprenant chérie. Tu veux que je les surveille pendant que tu t'occupes du déjeuner ?"

"Dois je comprendre très cher que tu as faim ?"

"Je suis affamé. Toi aussi Teddy pas vrai ?"

"Oui papa.

"Très bien j'y vais. A tout à l'heure. Soyez sage."

"Tu sais tu n'es que en bas dans la cuisine."

"J'ai entièrement confiance en vos capacités de faire des bétises pas possible dans la pièce voisine alors."

Mary partit en riant laissant un Neville boudeur avec un Teddy tout excité. Ils jouèrent pendant une heure avec des cubes de construction avant que Harry ne se réveille. Teddy fut le premier à s'en apercevoir et il se précipita vers le lit et un Harry très choqué.

"Bonjour, je suis Teddy ton nouveau frère."

Si Harry était choqué avant ce n'était rien maintenant. Neville s'approcha plus doucement, il n'était pas aussi dur de voir Harry comme il le pensait. Il ne pouvait pas voir en cet enfant l'homme brave courageux mais détruit qu'avait été son meilleur ami. Il se sentait juste protecteur de l'enfant, un instinct paternel probablement. 

"Doucement Teddy. Comment tu te sens Harry ?"

"Ça va sir, merci."

"Pas besoin de m'appeler sir mon grand moi c'est Neville, je suis l'époux de Mary la femme qui t'a soignée et le père de ce petit chenapan alias Teddy. Mais tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Aucune douleur ?"

"Non non je vais bien."

"Bien est ce que tu te sens capable de marcher ?"

"Oui sir, pardon Neville."

"Parfait, Teddy tu vas prévenir maman qu'on descends d'accord ? Et ne cours pas."

"Oui papa."

Teddy partit alors rapidement après un dernier sourire à Harry, Neville quand à lui s'approcha doucement de Harry pour l'aider. Il leur fallut un peu de temps pour descendre les escaliers et arriver jusqu'à la cuisine où se trouvait Teddy déjà assis à table, avec Mary qui finissait de mettre le couvert pour quatre. En les entendant arriver elle leva la tête et leur fit à chacun un sourire. Harry fut choqué par l'action, il avait tant l'habitude qu'on l'ignore. 

"Comment te sens-tu Harry ? Bien dormi ?"

"Je vais bien, merci, désolé pour tout à l'heure."

"Pas de problème est ce que tu aimes les choux-fleurs ?"

"Oui pourquoi ?"

"Parce que j'ai fait un gratin de choux-fleurs avec du steak et que je voulais savoir si tu en mangerai où si je devais te préparer quelque choses d'autre. " 

Elle lui répondit avec un gentil sourire, Harry était choqué, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un voulait faire ça. Il passa le repas dans une sorte de rêve éveillé. Les autres respectèrent son silence et ne firent aucun commentaire sur la façon dont il se tenait comme pour empêcher qu'on lui prenne sa nourriture. 

Après le repas Neville alla coucher Teddy pour sa sieste, le jeune garçon de quatre ans et demi protesta un peu mais s'endormit rapidement. Lorsque Neville revint dans la cuisine, Mary qui était en train de faire la vaisselle se rassit à table. Ils se tournèrent vers Harry et Neville commença.

"Harry nous devons te parler. Vois tu nous devons choisir la manière dont nous allons agir."

"La manière dont vous devez agir,comment ça ?"

"Harry il est hors de question quoi qu'il se passe que tu retournes chez les Dursley."

"C'est vrai, j'y retournerai pas ?"

Mary se leva et s'agenouilla devant la chaise d'Harry.

"Harry, je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour que tu ne retournes jamais chez eux. Par contre c'est toi qui décidera ce que nous ferons."

"Comment ça ?"

"Déjà tu dois comprendre la situation dans son ensemble, tu sais que j'ai dit que tes parents ont été assassiner ?"

"Oui."

"L'homme qui les a tués était le chef d'un des côtes de la guerre. Quand il a tenté de te tuer il n'a pas réussi."

"Pas réussi ?"

"Non, il a lancé le sort pour le faire mais soit ta magie t'a protégé soit tes parents avaient fait quelque chose pour garantir ta survie, je ne sais pas nul ne le sait. En tout cas le sort qu'il avait lancé l'a frappé lui à ta place et il a disparu."

"Disparu ? Il est mort ?"

"Je ne sais pas Harry. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'on ne la plus vu depuis cette nuit là. Sa disparition a mis fin à la guerre. Les sorciers ont dit que c'était grâce à toi et tu es un héros pour eux."

"Un héros ? Moi ?"

"Oui toi bonhomme, ils t'ont nommé le Survivant."

"C'est nul comme surnom. Oh désolé sir."

"Pas de soucis, je suis assez d'accord avec toi. Maintenant vois tu ta position dans le monde sorcier est ce qui nous a stoppé pour appeler les aurors, notre police, dès qu'on t'a trouvé."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'Harry, comme Neville te l'a dit tu as une position dans notre monde, tu es une sorte de star pour tous, une vrai célébrité."

"Je veux pas être une star. Mais je comprends toujours pas."

"Tu vois Voldemort, celui qui a tenté de te tuer avait beaucoup de personnes qui pensaient comme lui. Certains se sont battus à ses côtés et ont été arrêtés, mais d'autres pas. Neville et moi on a peur qu'en te sauvant des Dursley on te causerais sans le vouloir d'être placés dans une famille pire. On ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quoique se soit."

"Mais vous avez pas d'autres choix non ? C'est soit les Dursley soit une famille sorcière."

"A vrai dire tu as un autre choix. Harry, Mary et moi serions ravi que tu restes ici."

"Vivre avec vous ?"

"Oui tu n'es pas obligé bien sûr mais nous aimerions beaucoup nous occuper de toi." continua Neville

"Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi me vouloir moi ?"

"Harry, Neville et moi nous avons toujours voulu une grande famille mais nous ne nous sentions pas prêt à avoir un autre enfant si tôt, mais nous adorerions avoir un autre fils. D'après ce que j'ai vu depuis tout à l'heure tu es gentil, curieux, mais tu es un enfant c'est normal. Après nous comprendrions tout à fait que tu ne veuilles pas."

"Non je veux rester avec vous."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Mary les yeux brillants 

"Oui."

Neville se leva alors et s'approcha d'Harry il ouvrit les bras pour prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras et il lui murmura à l'oreille.

"Bienvenue à la maison fils."


	4. Chapitre 4 : Acclimatation

Harry passa le reste de la journée assis, et avec l'impression de rêver. Il était dans une maison où on ne l'avait pas blessé une seule fois, ni crié dessus ni rien. Il était un sorcier. Ça expliquait tellement mieux ce qui se passait autour de lui, les explosions quand il était en colère et quand il guérissait super vite.

Il était quand même pas habitué à l'attitude de Mary et Neville. Ils étaient vraiment gentils avec lui, et Teddy aussi, totalement différent de Dudley, et c'était assez drôle de voir ses cheveux changer de couleur souvent. A un moment Harry avait un peu paniqué, Teddy avait changé son nez, déjà surprenant mais il n'arrivait pas à retourner à la normale. Teddy s'était mis à pleurer, et Mary était arrivée de suite. Harry avait craint de se faire punir, comme toujours, mais Mary ne lui fit aucun reproche. Même en le voyant inquiet elle lui passa la main doucement dans les cheveux. Bien que surpris et pas du tout habitué aux gestes d'affections, Harry ne peut s'empêcher de profiter au maximum du contact.

En même temps qu'elle rassure doucement Harry, Mary fait en sorte de calmer Teddy, qui arrive après quelques minutes à se calmer et à se concentrer sur son nez normal.

Harry était choqué, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire confiance à la jeune femme, elle avait cet air autour d'elle qui calmait rapidement, malheureusement il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec le monsieur. Il sentait qu'il était gentil et ne lui voulait aucun mal mais il n'avait pas eu de rapport avec des hommes adultes à part Vernon. Il avait peur. 

Il ne put s'attarder plus longtemps sur ses pensées, c'était l'heure du repas, il n'arrivait pas à y croire, non seulement on l'avait soigné, donné un lit, parler comme on parle à un enfant, mais en plus il avait mangé un bon repas ce midi, à table, avec eux, il avait aussi eu droit à un goûter, et il allait encore manger maintenant. Il n'avait jamais autant mangé en une journée chez les Dursley.

Après le repas, et le bain, où il eut de l'aide, mais de l'aide douce, comme une maman, il en pleura presque mais n'osa pas. Il ne voulait pas embêter la dame. Mary le coucha et lui raconta une histoire, il s'endormit au milieu mais il sentit vaguement les deux adultes lui faire tour à tour un baiser sur le front. Il sombra dans un profond sommeil avec un grand sourire.

La nuit ne fut malheureusement pas paisible, il rêva de son oncle lui disant qu'il ne valait rien, qu'il était inutile et que personne ne pourrait jamais l'aimer. Il se reveilla en pleurant, et fut très surpris de voir Neville auprès de lui, Neville voyant ses larmes ne réfléchit pas, il le prit dans ses bras et passa sa main dans les cheveux du petit garçon qui même si il était tendu au début se détendit vite et profita au maximum de l'affection offerte. La gentillesse totalement contraire à son rêve le fit pleurer de nouveau. Il s'endormit épuisé, et Neville le recoucha avant de retourner se coucher auprès de sa femme. Il était furieux de la manière dont les Dursley avaient traités Harry et il voulait les trainer en justice, les réduire en miettes mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. C'était trop tôt, Harry n'était pas encore près à les affronter sans se briser, et ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à affronter Dumbledore. Ils avaient besoin de temps. Mais il savait que quand il irait les voir pour qu'ils signent les papiers il aurait besoin de tous ses boucliers d'Occlumencie pour ne pas les frapper et pour garder son calme.

 


	5. Plans

Une routine s'installa rapidement dans la maison des Lefay. Mary se levait tôt le matin et souvent Harry la joignait pour préparer le petit déjeuner, ils avaient hésité au début à lui faire faire ça. Voulant bien qu'ils comprennent qu'il ne devait rien faire pour rester chez eux, mais il leur expliqua qu'il voulait aider, et en plus qu'il aimait cuisiner. Neville et Mary avait cédé.

Depuis lors mère et fils travaillaient ensemble pour cuisiner le matin. Harry avait eu peur que Teddy ne lui en veuille de "voler" sa maman, mais pas du tout. Teddy n'avait aucun problème avec ça, surtout que autant Mary et Neville faisaient en sorte de passer du temps avec les deux garçons de manière égale.

Une fois le petit déjeuner presque près, elle allait réveiller Neville et Teddy, faisant confiance à Harry. Elle redescendait ensuite, mettait la table et quelques minutes plus tard père et fils arrivaient. Neville faisait un bisous à Harry, en ayant déjà fait un à Teddy avant de descendre les escaliers, puis il embrassait son épouse. Harry les regardait toujours un peu fasciné, jamais il n'avait vu un tel amour entre son oncle et sa tante.

Ils prenaient le petit déjeuner ensemble, sans cris, ni rien. Harry s'était aperçu très vite que Mary ne tolérait pas les caprices, Teddy en avait fait un parce qu'il ne voulait pas manger ses épinards et elle l'avait mis au coin, jusqu'à se qu'il se calme. Une fois fait elle avait réchauffé son assiette et il avait du finir. Harry n'avait pas fait de caprice mais il savait instinctivement que Mary le traiterait de la même façon.

Il avait presque attendu que Neville s'y oppose mais il n'avait rien dit. Et en voyant le regard interrogateur de l'enfant, Neville lui avait expliqué que lui et Mary avaient discuté longuement des punitions en fonction de la bêtise pour que si l'un ne soit pas là l'autre ne soit pas plus dur en punissant.

Après le petit déjeuner, Teddy et Neville débarrassait la table et Mary faisait la vaisselle, pendant ce temps Neville passait du temps avec les garçons, le plus souvent en jouant. Une fois qu'elle avait fini, si il avait le temps il l'aidait à habiller les enfants, sinon il allait dans son bureau travailler, pour le moment il devait surtout faire de la paperasse à son plus grand désespoir.

Quand ils étaient prêts pour la journée ils se mettaient au travail. Mary leur donnant des leçons à la maison. Elle avait demandé à Harry ce qu'il voulait si il voulait aller à l'école ou non. Mais en apprenant que Teddy n'irait pas Harry avait refusé. Il n'avait pas de bons souvenirs de l'école et il était terrifié. Mary avait accepté et avait rempli un dossier avec son nouveau nom expliquant qu'elle lui donnerait des cours à la maison avec son autre fils.

Et oui Harry était maintenant Harry Potter Lefay, Neville avait décidé qu'il devait garder son nom, c'était un symbole et le monde sorcier réagirait mal si il ne le portait plus, et c'était quelque chose dont Dumbledore pouvait tenter de se servir. Mais là avec le nom Lefay les choses allaient être compliqué pour le vieux bouc. Neville était allé chez les Dursley qui avaient signé tout ce qu'il voulait pour être débarrassé d'Harry, Neville leur avait aussi demandé, avec un avocat du monde sorcier ami des gobelins, de rédiger les conditions dans lesquelles on leur avait confié Harry.

Neville et les gobelins commençaient à rassembler le dossier pour qu'on ne puisse pas leur enlever Harry, à part si c'était ce que ce dernier voulait.

Mary leur donnait donc des leçons pendant deux heures avant de les laisser jouer et se détendre. Ils allaient le plus souvent jouer dehors au football, devant la fenêtre de la cuisine où elle pouvait quand même surveiller.

C'était ensuite le moment du repas, puis de la sieste. Ensuite le goûter puis des leçons sur le monde sorcier. Ils voulaient que les enfants soient bien au courant des diverses lois et coutumes.

Ils voulaient éviter certains désastres : comme par exemple avec la coupe de feu, Harry n'était pas obligé de participer puisque c'était contre sa volonté et que ce n'était pas sa magie autour du papier. Ou l'incident avec Draco Malefoy, quand Harry ne lui avait pas serré la main ça avait été une grande insulte.

Après une heure de leçon ils étaient libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Le plus souvent Mary venait avec eux passer du temps sans donner des leçons, jouer, leur lisant des histoires ... et de temps en temps Neville arrivait à se joindre à eux. Mais le deuxième cas était plus rare, en effet son affaire commençait à prendre forme et il avait plus de travail.

Il avait fait construire une serre dans leur jardin, et il y gardait les plantes les plus fragiles et demandant le plus d'attention, il y avait des runes pour que les garçons ne puissent pas y rentrer. Mais il avait sinon acheté un terrain pas trop loin où il gardait le plus gros de ses plantes.

* * *

 

Cela faisait un mois qu'ils avaient récupéré Harry, ils l'avaient fait le voyage temporel le 3 Février et avait récupéré Harry le 10. Début Mars Mary décida de parler d'un sujet important avec Harry.

"Harry, tu peux venir t'asseoir avec moi s'il te plait."

Harry abandonna de suite le jeu qu'il était en train de faire pour venir près de sa mère adoptive. Il ne l'avait pas encore appelé maman, il n'osait pas, même chose pour Neville d'ailleurs, le plus souvent il évitait d'utiliser des phrases avec leur noms dedans.

"Comme tu le sais ça fait environ un mois que tu es avec nous. Tu te plait ici ?"

"Oui, c'est le paradis."

"Je suis contente alors, mais vois tu Harry pendant ce mois tu n'as pas parlé des Dursley à part lors de tes cauchemars."

"Je .. veux pas parler d'eux."

"Et je comprends bonhomme, mais tu ne peux pas laisser les choses comme ça."

"Pourquoi ? Je vais très bien sans parler d'eux, pourquoi je devrais le faire ?"

"Parce qu'un jour ou l'autre l'homme dont on t'a parlé voudra te renvoyer chez eux. On luttera, mais tu risques d'être confronté à eux. Nous avons des preuves physiques de ce que tu as traversé, mais les juges et le jury voudra surement que tu parles de ce qui se passait. Et puis même pas que pour ça, il faut que tu comprennes que ce qu'ils t'ont fait était mal et injuste. Que ce n'était pas normal de leur part et que tu n'avais rien fait pour le mériter."

"Pourquoi je dois comprendre ça ? Je le sais tu me l'as dit."

"Oui je te l'ai dit et Neville aussi, mais l'important c'est que tu l'acceptes. Tu vois les enfants dans ton cas qui ont une enfance malheureuse tournent souvent de deux manières : soit ils sont furieux contre le monde entier, et ils risquent parfois de faire ce qu'ils ont eux même subi. Ou sinon ils pensent que leur vie n'a aucune valeur et ils se mettent en danger sans penser aux conséquences. Et tu vois Harry, je pense que tu risques plus d'être un bon samaritain qui met sa vie en danger que l'inverse. Et je ne veux pas te perdre, Neville non plus d'ailleurs, pas plus que Teddy."

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

"Tu crois réellement que je ne sais pas que quand Teddy et toi faites une bêtise, ou juste Teddy tu ne me dis pas une sottise en prenant le blâme ?"

"Tu savais ?"

"Oui, je te punissais pour ton mensonge et je punissais aussi Teddy."

Harry était sur les genoux de Mary à présent dans un câlin.

"Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour pas devenir comme ça ? Je veux pas faire du mal à quelqu'un et je veux pas non plus que vous ayez de la peine."

"Est ce que tu accepterais de voir un psychologue pour les enfants ?"

"Je ne suis pas fou."

"Je sais que tu n'es pas fou. Ce n'est pas pour les fous, c'est pour aider."

"Je serai pas seul ?"

"Non, soit Neville soit moi t'accompagnerons. Nous viendrons soit dans la salle avec le psychologue et toi, ou tu seras seul mais nous serons dehors. Ce sera comme tu préféreras."

"Alors je veux bien."

"Je suis très fière de toi. Maintenant si tu me disais ce que tu voulais faire dimanche."

Ils avaient en effet une tradition, le dimanche jour de famille, ils faisaient quelque chose de spécial. Chaque semaine c'était quelqu'un de différent qui choisissait, c'était à tour de rôle. Cette fois c'était le tour de Harry, ils étaient allé au parc quand c'était le tour de Neville, au zoo avec Teddy, quand ça avait été le tour de Mary ils étaient restés à la maison et avaient fait de la patte à sel.

"Je voudrais aller à l'aquarium."

"Très bien. Nous irons alors."

* * *

La première séance avec le psychologue, qui était au courant du monde magique, elle était une cracmole, mais elle avait signé un contrat de confidentialité, en plus du secret professionnel, pour ne pas révéler le nom de son patient entre autre chose. La première séance fut assez calme, elle voulait gagner la confiance d'Harry avant de parler des sujets plus sensibles. 

Harry était donc suffisamment à l'aise la fois d'après pour accepter que sa mère, il avait commencé à l'appeler ainsi depuis peu, à sa plus grande joie, attende dans la salle d'attente. Mais il tint à avoir un visuel tout le long.

Un rythme s'installa alors, le jeudi après midi Neville se libérait et passait du temps avec Teddy pendant que Mary accompagnait Harry. Il avait l'air plus à l'aise petit à petit, il ne se tendait plus quand on le touchait, et les rares fois où un des adultes élevait la voix il n'avait pas peur. Il était juste pas à l'aise.

Un soir après avoir couché les enfants Neville et Mary se mirent à discuter.

"Je crois qu'on devrait les faire rencontrer d'autres enfants."

"Tu crois ? Tu as des idées en tête ?"

"Pourquoi pas le jeune moi ? A cet âge là je suis seul et ma grand mère ne sait pas comment me témoigner de l'affection."

"Ce ne sera pas trop dur pour toi que de la revoir ?"

"Non ça ira je pense. J'y ai réfléchi et puis qui sait je pourrai peut être développer une bonne relation avec elle. Je l'ai regretté quand elle est morte. Mais plus parce que je me suis aperçu que c'était ma dernière famille et que je n'avais aucun lien réel avec elle. Je ne la connaissais pas vraiment et elle me connaissait pas non plus. Elle ne voyait en moi que son fils en quelque sorte."

"Je n'ai rien contre, je suis sûre que tu était adorable à cet âge. Mais tu ne crains pas qu'elle ne te reconnaisse, tes traits tout ça ?"

"Non, je sais que je suis physiquement différent de mon père, et je avec de la chance le Neville actuel ne grandira jamais comme moi. Je suis un vétéran de guerre Mary, et j'espère de tout cœur d'éviter ça à notre génération."

"Moi aussi chéri, moi aussi. On peut lui faire confiance par rapport à Dumbledore ?"

"Elle a toujours eu confiance en lui oui, mais pas au point d'une confiance aveugle comme pour beaucoup. Elle savait juste que si Voldy était de retour Dumbledore devait être notre base de ralliement. Et je pense aussi que beaucoup de son support envers lui vient du fait qu'il m'a accepté à Poudlard quand elle me croyait être un cracmol."

"Alors que si elle t'avait juste encouragée .. Je vais devoir me contrôler avec elle."

"Et oui mon amour. Tu vas devoir faire preuve d'une infinie patience je le crains. Surtout que je vais beaucoup travailler, les affaires commencent à bien partir."

"Oui je sais. J'ai une idée pour l'approcher. Mais que si elle accepte de ne pas en parler à quiconque."

"Quelle idée ?"

"Ta mère est la marraine d'Harry, je peux dire qu'en me renseignant au niveau des gobelins j'ai appris ce lien, et étant donné que le parrain est en prison je la contacte elle, avec l'espoir qu'elle a des photos des parents d'Harry pour pouvoir les lui montrer."

"Ce serait parfait. Tu pourrais aussi dire que tu aimerais respecter le souhait apparent de Lily en faisant jouer Neville et Harry ensemble pour qu'ils deviennent amis."

"C'est brillant. Tu crois qu'elle accepterait de me rencontrer ? Et de garder le silence ?"

"Tu peux demander une rencontre via les gobelins, c'est le moyen le plus sûr quand au secret je le pense. Elle aime se sentir supérieur aux autres et avoir des info sur Harry serait un moyen de satisfaire ça."

"Je demanderai à Ragnock alors."

"D'accord."

"Neville, je pensais peut être à Fred et George."

"Fred et George  Weasley ?"

"Oui, je sais que les Weasley ont trahi Harry, mais quand tu y réfléchis c'est juste Ginny, Molly et Ron. Percy n'a rien fait mais comme il venait de se rabibocher avec sa famille c'est compréhensible. George avait perdu Fred tu sais qu'il ne s'en ait pas vraiment remis. Charlie était en Roumanie et Bill ne connaissait pas particulièrement Harry et il ne voulait surement pas entrer en conflit avec Molly. Seigneur cette femme est une vraie harpie. Et Arthur était sous sa coupe."

"Tu as un point. Je suis totalement d'accord pour le harpie mais je pense quand même plus qu'elle a un peu plus de banshee que harpie, sa voix était une horreur, je te dis pas pour les beuglantes. Un vrai cauchemar."

"Pauvre de toi."

"Moque toi tant que tu veux, mais je sais ce que j'ai vécu. Sinon j'ai rien contre. Mais comment tu veux t'y prendre ? Pour ne t'occuper que des jumeaux et pas de Ron et Ginny en plus ? Parce que si je me rappelle des histoires qu'ils racontaient Ginny et Ron étaient toujours comme ça : cupide et flemmard."

"Je me souviens de ce qu'Il disait, que Fred et George avaient toujours fait des bêtises et que ça rendait leur mère folle. Peut être qu'elle accepterait que je les garde."

"Comment tu prévois ça ? Tu vas toquer chez elle et demander ?"

"Bien sur que non. Je trouverai quelque chose. Mais tu serais d'accord ?"

"Oui, je suis pas fan en pensant à toutes les farces qu'ils vont apprendre à nos fils mais pourquoi pas. Ça rendra les choses intéressantes, et puis c'est dans leur sang."

"C'est vrai. Bon première étape : Augusta, je verrai pour la suite."

"J'ai entièrement confiance en tes capacités ma chérie."

* * *

Le lendemain Mary envoya une lettre à Ragnock pour lui expliquer et deux jours plus tard elle rencontrait Augusta Longdubat. Neville gardait les enfants pendant qu'elle allait au salon de thé où elle avait rendez vous. Elle fit bien attention d'être quelque peu en avance mais pas trop, ce qui lui attira un regard presque appréciateur de la femme, qui avait fait de même.

Elles s'assirent, commandèrent et après que leur commandes furent arrivés et que les plaisanteries d'usage avaient été échangé Augusta entra dans le vif du sujet.

"Je dois avouer Madame de recevoir votre demande. J'ignorais même que les Lefays existaient encore pour tout dire. Sans compter le désir du secret. "

"Oui, je me doute bien. Je m'excuse d'ailleurs pour le secret mais je suis sûre que vous me comprendrez."

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui. Voyez vous mon mari et moi avons adopté deux enfants."

"Adopté ?"

"Je peux en avoir et mon mari également. C'est juste que après la grande guerre des amis à nous qui avaient péris nous avaient confié leur fils. C'était un enfant et nous ne voulions pas en avoir un de suite. De plus nous l'aimons comme si je l'avais porté."

"Je suis navrée."

"Je vous remercie. Voyez vous nous nous étions tenu à l'écart un peu de la guerre, nous venions de l'école d'Avalon et nous ne voulions pas devenir des aurors, mais nous ne savions pas comment aider de manière différente. Quand nous sommes devenus parents nous avons décidé de quitter l'Angleterre. Nous ne voulions pas que Teddy perde deux parents de nouveau. Nous sommes revenus il y a un peu plus d'un mois, et c'est là que nous avons adopté notre second fils. Et la raison pour le secret de cette rencontre ainsi que la rencontre elle même.

Nous nous baladions en banlieue, mon époux avait vécu dans ce coin là plus jeune, quand soudain nous avons entendu un cri de douleur. Inquiets on est allé toquer, on ne voulait pas déranger les autorités pour rien. Une femme nous a ouvert et elle nia tout bruit et tenta de se débarrasser de nous, de manière polie évidemment.

Mais à ce moment là nous avons entendu le bruit d'un coup et un nouveau gémissement de douleur. Nous sommes entrés pour trouver un homme obèse qui était en train de frapper un enfant squelettique."

"Non ? Quelle horreur."

"Oui, nous nous sommes précipités, mon époux s'occupant de l'homme tandis que moi et notre fils payaient attention à l'enfant. J'allais appeler la police quand je vis une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front."

"Quoi ? Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair ? Est ce une plaisanterie de mauvais goût madame ?"

"Croyez vous vraiment que j'oserai plaisanter sur un sujet aussi grave madame ?"

"Excusez moi, mais vous devez avouer que c'est surprenant."

"Je me doute bien. Comme vous devez aussi vous doutez comme ce n'est pas paru dans le journal nous n'avons pas appelé la police. Nous l'avons ramené chez nous et avons commencé à prendre soin de lui."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Madame nous savons toute deux que tous Ses partisans ne sont pas tombés, il y avait un trop grand risque qu'une de ses familles obtiennent la garde. Nous avons hésité mais quand nous avons appris que c'était Dumbledore qui avait laissé l'enfant à ses êtres, et qu'il y avait une cracmole supposée là pour veiller sur lui. Madame ce garçon était squelettique il présente tous les signes qu'il a été abusé. Personne n'a rien fait. Nous voulions une grande famille et nous n'avons pas voulu l'envoyer dans une autre mauvaise famille. Il est heureux avec nous. Dumbledore ne sait même pas qu'il n'est plus là où il l'a placé."

"Qu'est ce que ça à voir avec moi ?"

"Je veux que cet enfant ait la vie qu'il mérite, il m'appelle maman et je ne lui ai pas demandé, j'en suis heureuse je ne le nie pas. Il est absolument adorable. Je voudrais quand même qu'il profite des choses que sa mère biologique aurait voulu qu'il ait. Mais je ne sais rien de ce qu'elle désirait. Je me suis renseignée et j'ai appris que votre belle fille était sa marraine. Je suis au courant de cette tragédie, et je vous présente toutes mes sympathies. Les gobelins m'ont dit que Lily était celle de votre petit fils. Je me suis dit qu'elles avaient voulu qu'ils grandissent ensemble. C'est pour ça que je vous ai contacté."

"Je m'excuse pour ma question qui est extrêmement malpoli mais je veux savoir. Qu'en est il de l'héritage de l'enfant ?"

"Nous n'y toucherons pas. Si un coffre lui ait accessible à ses 11 pour sa scolarité nous aviserons pour qu'il soit raisonnable, et lui en donneront également. Mais c'est son argent. Il l'aura comme le désire ses parents. Nous avons de l'argent de famille également, et mon mari a commencer une affaire de botanique."

"Je vous remercie. Vous pouvez comprendre .."

"Oui totalement. Nous nous moquons aussi de la presse, nous n'en voulons pas non plus. Je suis prête à faire un serment si ça peut aider à vous rassurer."

"Non ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Mais je vous remercie. Qu'attendez vous de moi ?"

"J'aimerai que mes fils rencontrent votre petit fils. Qu'ils passent du temps ensemble tout simplement."

"C'est tout ?"

"Oui, si vous aviez des photos de leur parents j'apprécierai mais sinon je n'attends rien."

"Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Nous pourrions convenir d'un jour." 

"Volontiers, je fais l'école à mes fils donc le samedi ça vous irait ?"

"L'école ?"

"Oui, je veux qu'ils soient capable de se débrouiller dans le monde moldu sans soucis, et qu'ils puissent avoir le choix. Le choix de faire des études dans le monde sorcier ou dans le moldu, ou même de faire un mélange des deux. Donc je leur donne des leçons, mais pas que de l'école moldue, non je leur fais aussi la leçon par rapport au côté sorcier de leur héritage également. En plus certaines matières moldus pourraient leur donner un coup de pouce à Poudlard."

"Vraiment ? Lesquelles ?"

"Les moldus étudient les mathématiques qui peuvent aider à tenir les comptes mais aussi avec l'arithmancie. La chimie peut se comparer aux potions, même si ça on va attendre un peu. Ce genre de chose."

"Ça a l'air intéressant. J'aimerai bien voir ce que ça donne. Pourrais je venir avec Neville un jour de classe ?"

"Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de soucis. Ou là il commence à se faire tard, je vais devoir rentrer."

"Très bien, pourrais je venir lundi prochain ?"

"Ce serait parfait, je demanderai à mon mari de venir nous voir. Vous comprendrez bien sûr mais notre maison est extrêmement protégée."

"Bien évidemment. Si il n'arrive pas à me voir, je serai à la banque à 10h. Au plaisir."

"Ce sera parfait. Bonne journée."

Elle se dépêcha ensuite de rentrer chez elle, où les garçons l’accueillirent avec bonheur, de même que son époux qui avait l'air épuisé.

"Tout s'est bien passé ?"

"Oui, elle voudrait voir cette école, pas ce lundi mais celui d'après. Il faudra que tu ailles la voir pour lui expliquer comment venir ainsi que lui donner le mot de passe pour notre cheminée."

"Ça marche. Bravo mon cœur."

Mary lui fit un sourire fatigué avant de se concentrer sur les enfants qui lui racontaient leur après midi avec leur père, elle pensait distraitement à un moyen de rencontrer les jumeaux Weasley.

 


	6. Discussion et Gringotts

Un mois après sa rencontre avec Augusta, Neville était un visiteur presque quotidien de la maison de Mary et du futur Neville qui avait pris le nom de Lucas, sous le prétexte que pour faire des affaires avec les moldus ça attirait moins l'attention.

Le jeune Neville avait beaucoup changé en peu de temps, il était plus ouvert et souriant. Toujours aussi maladroit par contre, mais Harry et Teddy l'aidaient beaucoup.

"J'ai vraiment échoué avec lui. Frank et Alice me détesteraient." Augusta confia à Mary un vendredi après midi quand elles prenaient le thé en surveillant les enfants qui jouaient au football.

"J'en doute fort. Je suis sûre qu'ils comprendraient, ce n'était pas une situation facile pour vous, vous avez fait de votre mieux et c'est le plus important."

"Que voulez vous dire ?"

"Je veux dire que vous avez vu votre fils sombrer et ne pas remonter, lui et votre belle fille. Rien que cela c'est une épreuve insurmontable pour certains. Le fait qu'ils ne reviennent pas année après année n'est pas facile, mais en plus de votre chagrin vous avez du jouer un rôle de gardienne pour votre petit fils. Vous avez tenté de l'élever comme vous aviez fait avec votre fils sauf que cette fois vous aviez des attentes. C'est là que ça a bloqué, vous et votre famille vous avez trop voulu modeler Neville comme son père.

Et nous ne devons pas oublier non plus les responsabilités politiques que vous avez du reprendre en plus de tout le reste. Vous êtes une femme admirable Augusta, mais maintenant vous devez réapprendre à être une grand mère, c'est cela dont Neville a besoin. Il vous aime, n'en doutez pas, et je sais que vous l'aimez aussi. Vous devez juste lui montrer." Mary expliqua gentiment

"J'aurais besoin de votre aide Mary, à vous et à votre époux. Vous avez déjà fait tellement pour lui avec vos enfants. Je .."

"Et nous serons là, Neville est leur ami et c'est un enfant extraordinaire. Il a un don merveilleux avec les plantes, c'est très impressionnant à observer."

"Il progresse bien alors ?"

"Oui, sa magie commence à apparaître, comme je vous l'ai dit il a réussi à changer la couleur de sa pâte à modeler l'autre jour. Apparemment le vert n'allait pas du tout. Certains enfants ont besoin de se sentir en sécurité pour faire de la magie, d'autre ont besoin de ce petit coup de pouce quand ils sont en danger. Je crains que Neville se souvienne au moins inconsciemment de ce qui est arrivé à ses parents, et qu'il avait peur de la magie. Un petit peu en tout cas, là avec le contact de Teddy et d'Harry il apprend que la magie peut être amusante et innocente." Mary suggéra, elle avait fait des recherches sur la magie accidentelle quand ils avaient eu Teddy voulant savoir à quoi s'attendre et aussi par curiosité

Elles discutèrent de choses et d'autres après ça, mais Augusta était bien plus légère. Mary qui avait appris à connaître l'autre femme, avait fini par accepter son attitude. Elle ne l'appréciait pas mais elle pouvait comprendre, Augusta avait tout perdu sauf Neville et il était différent de son père une chose qu'elle n'avait pas voulu accepter vu qu'il était la dernière chose qu'elle avait de son fils unique.

Et puis leur présence avait changé les choses, ce qui était une bonne chose.

* * *

C'était lundi matin, la petite famille prenait le petit déjeuner tous ensemble comme à leur habitude, les garçons voulant profiter au maximum de leur père avant qu'il ne doive partir au travail. Ils étaient un peu triste ce jour là, en effet Neville ne viendrait pas à la maison, il recevait de la famille, il viendrait par contre le lendemain. Mais bon, leur meilleur ami leur manquait, en peu de temps ils avaient formé un trio soudé.

"Chérie tu crois que tu iras bientôt au Chemin de Traverse ?" Lucas (je vais l'appeler comme ça vu qu'il a décidé de favoriser son deuxième prénom qu'il a modifié en arrivant dans ce temps, ainsi on pourra vraiment le distinguer du jeune Neville)

"Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'y ai des courses à faire mais je n'ai pas encore prévue une date. Pourquoi ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?"

"Un nouveau livre sur les plantes tropicales est sorti et j'en avais envie. Mais rien d'urgent."

"On pourrait y aller aujourd'hui, après tout je ne voulais pas faire classe aujourd'hui avec l'absence de Neville, il commence à bien rattraper son retard après tout. Ca vous tente les garçons, une journée dans le monde sorcier ?"

"Oui." les deux garçons répondirent à l'unisson "S'il te plait maman."

"Bon ben c'est réglé. Par contre on va devoir te déguiser un peu Harry et on t’appellera Hadrian d'accord ?"

"Pourquoi Hadrian ?" Harry demanda intrigué

"D'après ton extrait de naissance c'est ton nom, mais James et Lily, tes parents avaient tendance à t'appeler Harry."

Harry accepta vite et lui et Teddy allèrent ensuite dans leur chambre se préparer pour partir le plus tôt possible. Teddy adorait le Chemin de Traverse et Harry n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'y aller.

Les trois furent rapidement prêts et ils dirent au revoir à leur père ou mari avant de partir ensemble dans un voyage via poudre de Cheminette, Mary ne voulait pas perdre un des enfants.

Une fois dans l'allée magique, elle marcha doucement laissant les enfants profiter de la vision chacun lui tenait la main. Harry était un peu plus proche d'elle, il n'était pas à l'aise avec tout le monde autour.

Ils allèrent d'abord à Gringotts, Mary voulait faire examiner la cicatrice d'Harry par les gobelins, ils étaient une des races avec le plus de connaissances sur les mauvais sorts, elle voulait être sûre que ce soit bel et bien un horcruxe et qu'il soit enlevé le plus rapidement possible, dans un minimum de douleur pour son fils.

"Nous allons devoir attendre un peu, je pense que le jour du solstice d'été serait le mieux en terme de magie pour le rituel." Ragnock lui expliqua après l'examen

"Maman ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ai un problème ?" Harry demanda inquiet, Teddy était aussi inquiet pour son petit frère et lui tenait la main

"Il y a mon cœur que certains sorts laissent parfois un résidus, ça arrive le plus souvent quand il s'agit d'un sort de magie noire, et les gobelins vont enlever ce résidus pour te soigner. Tu n'as aucun soucis, et tout ira bien. Quand à la date, certains jours permettent de faire une magie plus puissante que d'autre, enfin cela dépend du type de magie. Mais vois tu le jour du solstice d'été est le meilleur pour les rituels de purification et de protection." Mary expliqua patiemment à ses deux garçons qui s'étaient serré contre elle.

 

Après Gringotts ils allèrent à la librairie, et c'est là que Mary apprit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de faire de plans pour les deux jumeaux Weasley, en effet ils étaient dans le magasin et aucun signe de leur mère en vue. Qu'est ce qui se passait ?


End file.
